


Hot

by CinnaLemon



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Car Accident, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaLemon/pseuds/CinnaLemon
Summary: My take on the Hibi/Yori daze struggle from Hiyori's perspective! Very short, just once of the instances.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hot

_It was hot_. 

Sweat rolling down her forehead, the bead of liquid anxiety caught the light, hundreds of repeat futures shattered on the ground like glass. How many times had they done this?

The chains on the swing rattled and clanged together, deafening to the mind that knows what comes next. It was scripted, as it had been for who knows how long. 

No… maybe it hasn't been long at all? The moments could stretch out for eternity, and only an instant could have passed. Tragedy doomed to hold for as long as the blue sky, the violet waves, the red futures allowed. 

…

Her feet hit the ground, a pace practiced… not too slow, not too fast. Just right. The cat was running too, paws hitting the boiling pavement like clockwork. 

…

She heard it, off in the distance, muffled by the sound of her own beating heart. She could almost hear the glass shatter, the tires screech but fail to halt the speeding metal missile. 

So close… so close… 

The beat of her heart became irrelevant, the soles of her sandals smacked the ground, faster, faster. The boy's yelling behind her all too familiar, ignored as her breathing grew heavier and heavier still.

The ground in front of her… black, white, black, white… finally. She turned as if on cue, the look of gentle sorrow gracing her face for the millionth time. A sad smile, so many had she freely given… were they still genuine? 

Impact. Shattering glass. Screeching of tires. Screams.

…

Red. 

That look of genuine terror on his face, she had seen it so many times, yet her heart refused to become numb. It refused to close away as it so often does, refused to shove it away as just another half-assed gesture. Shock and sorrow, that look never failed to kill her. 

…

A body hitting the ground. Was it hers? She couldn't feel anything, just the warm sticky air of August. A sudden wave of heat washed over the pile of meat on the road that might have been her body once, mind dazed as the sky mocked her, piercing blue in a dull illusion.

…

…

…

_It was hot_.


End file.
